


Not At the Office

by MoraMew



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Swallowing, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mpreg, Office Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “Iwa-chan.”Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and tries to ignore Oikawa’s whisper, the hand tugging impatiently at his pant leg. He can’t give into him so early in the day. He can’t give into him at the office.Why the hell did he allow Oikawa to come with him?(Written for Kinktober 2017 Day 3: Public sex)





	Not At the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha 2 out of 3 things written for Kinktober so far have been abo flavored. I'm so sorry I'm self-indulgent in this mess.
> 
> Day 3 prompt chosen: Public | ~~Biting | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)~~

“Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and tries to ignore Oikawa’s whisper, the hand tugging impatiently at his pant leg. He can’t give into him so early in the day. He can’t give into him at the office.

Why the hell did he allow Oikawa to come with him?

“Iwa-chan, _please_.”

Iwaizumi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth, looks down at his mate and pets over his hair, his cheek with his knuckles.

“Not at the office,” Iwaizumi tells him firmly. Oikawa’s lips push into a pout, bottom lip trembling with petulance and eyes almost seeming to shine. Iwaizumi groans and strokes through Oikawa’s hair, cursing that _he’s_ coming off as the bad guy for denying his mate. “Baby, this isn’t the middle ages. I can’t just fuck you in public for anyone to walk in and see. I could get _fired_.”

Oikawa’s face screws up more and Iwaizumi watches in horror as Oikawa gets closer and closer to crying.

Goddamn fucking hormones making his mate so needy.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and pets at Oikawa’s cheek some more, glances over at his closed office door. The blinds on his little window are cracked open so he can look out and keep an eye on the employees but he knows he can’t really close them without everyone assuming that their boss is fucking his mate.

Oikawa sniffles from where he’s knelt on the floor and Iwaizumi tries not to swear.

 _Goddammit_.

There’s really no way he can deny his mate, is completely defenseless to his upset, _pregnant_ omega made cockhungry from hormones.

Iwaizumi bites his lip and glances at the door and window again before looking down at Oikawa. He cups his mate’s cheek and smooths his thumb across the bone, tries to erase that truly dismayed look on Oikawa’s face.

“I won’t fuck you in the office,” Iwaizumi tells him firmly. Oikawa lets out something near a sob and Iwaizumi feels his heart break a bit. (God, he had no idea pregnancy would be almost worse than a heat to deal with.) He takes another breath and pets at Oikawa’s cheek with his thumb, tries to soothe him. “But I have a compromise to offer.”

Oikawa looks up at him with teary eyes and whines softly, runs his hand up Iwaizumi’s calf and creeps it up over his knee. Iwaizumi allows him and tries to look firm and resolute, like he’s not three seconds from giving in and laying his mate out on the desk to give him what he wants.

“I’ll give you my cock to suck on,” Iwaizumi tells him, voice almost soft. “And I’ll take a long lunch, take you home and fuck you. But I won’t fuck you here, sweetheart. Not at the office. Is that acceptable?”

Oikawa squirms and chews on his bottom lip, looks at Iwaizumi while he considers it. He finally nods and Iwaizumi almost sighs in relief, smiles down at his mate instead and pats at his cheek.

“Rules first, though,” Iwaizumi says firmly. “You have to keep your scent in. If someone comes in, you have to be quiet. If someone calls, you have to be quiet. No moaning, no whining.”

Oikawa pouts again but this time it’s less upset and more childish, annoyed.

“Iwa-chan, I can’t help it,” Oikawa grumbles. “I’ve always been loud.”

Dramatic. He’s always been _dramatic_.

“No moaning, no whining,” Iwaizumi repeats. “You’re going to be good for me or you’re going to wait until I get off work to be fucked.”

Distress flickers across Oikawa’s face and, for a brief moment, Iwaizumi almost feels a little guilty. But then Oikawa huffs and nods his agreement, slides his hand up high and cups Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi takes a deep breath so he doesn’t groan- he’s already hard thanks to the begging, his mate’s sweet scent- and gently removes the hand, scoots his chair back.

Thank god he has such a big ass desk.

“Under the desk, baby,” Iwaizumi instructs. “Bring your pillow with you. We don’t want you to hurt your knees.”

“I _know_ that, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa huffs, crawling under the desk and dragging the almost ridiculously fluffy sitting pillow with him.

They may or may not have stolen it from the maternity room. Iwaizumi is going to take it back, of course. But. He can already tell it’s going to be a struggle to wrestle it from Oikawa.

Iwaizumi sighs and frowns, wonders if he can find one similar online to surprise his mate with. Oikawa interrupts his musing before he can get distracted with a demanding tug to his pant leg and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes- albeit fondly- and scoots his chair back in, spreads his legs underneath the desk. 

“Do you have enough room?” Iwaizumi asks, glancing down when Oikawa rests his head on his lap.

Oikawa hums and smiles, runs a hand up Iwaizumi’s thigh and to his crotch.

“Yeah,” Oikawa murmurs, deftly popping open the button on Iwaizumi’s slacks and sliding the zipper down. “It’s cozy. Like a super tiny nest.”

Oh, _good_. That means Oikawa will either fall asleep- honestly, that would be such a relief- or he’ll get worked up and lash out when Iwaizumi tries to pull him out from underneath the desk.

Iwaizumi sighs and tries to ignore Oikawa pulling him out of his slacks, tries to make sure he has a serious, if somewhat bored look on his face. The last thing Iwaizumi needs is someone looking in and seeing him gritting his teeth, trying to refrain from pulling his mate up onto his lap.

Iwaizumi glances at the clock on his laptop, sees that it’s about an hour or so until lunch.

An hour. He can last an hour.

Iwaizumi manages to shoot one email off before he has to close his eyes, drop a hand down to grip Oikawa’s hair.

Oh, this was a bad idea.

Iwaizumi glances down at his lap, hides his mouth by pressing his palm against it. He hopes to god no one looks in and guesses he’s struggling with his self-control, his desire.

Because, _fuck,_ he. is. _struggling_.

Iwaizumi’s nostrils flare as he stares down at his mate and he tries so very hard not to groan or growl.

Oikawa’s got his head between Iwaizumi’s legs and his mouth on his cock, the most serene expression on his face. There’s already a bit of drool bubbling out of the corner of his lips and his eyes are already hazy and heavy, holding a contentment that feels almost inappropriate. When Oikawa pulls off his cock, he lets out something like a _coo_ and then starts nuzzling the fucking thing like it’s a goddamn plush.

Iwaizumi’s not quite sure he’s going to make it until lunch.

“Jesus, baby,” Iwaizumi breathes, petting through his mate’s hair. “You’re going to get messy doing that, Tooru.”

Oikawa just shoots him a look that very clearly reads “ _duh, Iwa-chan_ ” and then sticks his tongue out, starts giving little kitten licks to the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock. Iwaizumi groans quietly and forces his gaze up, tries to concentrate on his work.

When he glances at his clock, he wants to bang his head against the table.

Fifty three minutes to lunch. Only seven minutes have passed.

Fuck.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and leans his chin against his palm, flicks his gaze up and watches the employees sitting out in their cubicles. They’re diligent as ever- Kunimi is the one exception but, really, Iwaizumi knows he always gets his work finished- and concentrated on their work, completely unaware that their boss is trying his hardest to not facefuck his mate.

It’s embarrassing, just a bit, how hungry he feels for Oikawa already. But _anyone_ would be weak to that sweet mouth, those perfect little content sighs, and that heady, honeyed scent.

“Baby, your scent,” Iwaizumi mumbles, warning Oikawa with a little tug to his hair. “Gotta reel it in, sweetheart.”

Oikawa whines, the sound sullen and near cranky. Iwaizumi looks down at him and catches the pout on Oikawa’s face, the tiny little line of spit clinging to Oikawa’s lips, the head of his cock. Oikawa’s licks his lips and the strand of spit snaps, falls to rest against Oikawa’s chin. Iwaizumi groans and reaches to brush his knuckles over Oikawa’s face, push his fingers through thick brown hair.

“God, you’re so fucking pretty,” Iwaizumi mutters. Oikawa grins at that, lets out a pleased little coo as he pushes up against Iwaizumi’s hand. “Be good for me, Tooru. I’ll take care of you so, so well later. I promise.”

Oikawa nods and moves his head back to Iwaizumi’s cock, runs his lips down the shaft and takes it all in one go. Iwaizumi closes his eyes and tilts his head back, tries not to groan too loudly.

Oikawa’s got a mouth like heaven.

It takes about five more minutes before Iwaizumi realizes that his office door is closed and the room is about to smell like sex and slick and sin.

He’s fucked if anyone comes in.

Iwaizumi groans and bucks his hips up slightly into a wet, eager mouth, feels a little ashamed that the thought of someone walking in on them turns him on.

But only a little.

Oikawa moans around Iwaizumi’s cock, chokes on it just a bit. He pulls off right as Iwaizumi’s phone rings and Iwaizumi thanks the gods because, knowing his luck, his mate would have probably bit his dick off.

Iwaizumi looks down at Oikawa sternly and gives him a warning to keep quiet. Oikawa just grins a little lazily and tongues at Iwaizumi’s tip, slides a hand up to cup his balls.

Fucking teasing omega _brat_.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and then answers the phone, finds himself wanting to groan because it’s Bokuto and that means he’s going to be on the phone for _forever_.

He must make a face because Oikawa pauses in his teasing and looks up at him with a raised brow, a questioning, if a little hazy, expression on his face. Iwaizumi just shakes his head and smiles, pats his mate’s face and runs his hand through Oikawa’s hair, gently pushes him forward toward his cock again. Oikawa smirks a little but leans forward, eyes closing so long lashes dust over his cheeks and a wet, pink tongue slipping out of his mouth to tease at the very tip of Iwaizumi’s cock.

Iwaizumi bites his lip and closes his eyes, tries to force his focus on Bokuto and his rambling. Luckily the man is happy to chatter on with minimal input and Iwaizumi is able to get away with little hums and a few questions every now and then.

There’s the worry that Oikawa will try to make him come while talking to Bokuto but it fades a bit as he talks more and more. Oikawa seems content just to mouth on his cock, lick at it and nose along his shaft. It’s still a lot to deal with when talking to the man but it’s bearable, something he can handle.

At least until Oikawa starts purring.

Iwaizumi bites his lip hard enough to draw blood and holds his phone from his face, presses his free hand tight against his mouth.

 _Fuck_.

He tilts his head down to look at Oikawa and shoot him a warning glare but finds himself completely unable to. His mate just looks so fucking _content_ and _peaceful_ down on his knees, looking up at Iwaizumi through those long, thick lashes with a sedate smile on his face as he nuzzles against him. He’s purring enough for it to push Iwaizumi close to the edge and Iwaizumi feels his hips twitch when Oikawa slowly sinks his mouth down to take him all.

He really can’t help the strangled gasp that escapes him.

Iwaizumi swallows and forces himself to pull his phone back to his ear, feels a touch of relief that Bokuto is still talking and then a touch of lightheadedness when Oikawa does something particularly clever with his tongue to make Iwaizumi’s toes curl.

“Ah, um, Bokuto-san,” Iwaizumi interrupts, trying his best to not sound out of breath. “Could you excuse me for just-” Iwaizumi grits his teeth as Oikawa gags quietly on his cock, pulls his head back and opens his mouth to show off all the drool that’s pooled up. “-for- for just a moment. I need to tell my secretary something.”

It’s such a fucking flimsy, fumbled excuse but Bokuto cheerily tells him to go on ahead. Iwaizumi thanks him and places his phone down onto his desk, leans to whisper quietly to his mate.

“Baby, I’m going to come if you keep doing that,” Iwaizumi tells him quietly. “You want it?”

Oikawa lets out a soft, soft whine and nods eagerly, pushes into Iwaizumi’s hand when Iwaizumi cups his cheek. Iwaizumi smiles and swallows, runs his fingers through his mate’s hair.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Iwaizumi murmurs. “Be good for me. No teasing. Make me come and swallow it down like a good boy, alright?”

Oikawa shivers and nods, tries to push forward to take Iwaizumi’s cock again. Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and leans back up, lets Oikawa run his lips over his head and then down his shaft before grabbing the phone again. He shifts it between his shoulder and his ear, buries both his hands in his mate’s hair.

“Ah, sorry about that, Bokuto-san,” Iwaizumi mutters. “Where were we?”

Bokuto enthusiastically picks up where he left off and Iwaizumi manages to pay attention for exactly thirty seconds before his mind blanks and all his focus is directed toward the way his mate is sucking him off like a fucking _champ_.

Iwaizumi grits his teeth and stares down at Oikawa, has to tear into his bottom lip so he doesn’t growl at the _gorgeous_ sight of his mate all flushed and hazy and looking fucking _enamored_. Little tears are shining up in warm brown eyes from going down on Iwaizumi as deep as he can and his lashes are growing wet but Oikawa looks so _happy_ and just as devoted as the day they claimed each other and it’s _too fucking much_.

Iwaizumi throws his head back and grips Oikawa’s hair tight, rocks up into that sweet, eager, _needy_ mouth and comes right down his mate’s throat. Oikawa lets out this _perfect_ little choked moan and Iwaizumi forces his head to tilt forward, swallows back a pant as he looks down at his pretty, pretty mate. As soon as he lets go of Oikawa’s hair, Oikawa pulls back and opens his mouth, shows off the come collected in it before closing and swallowing it down. Iwaizumi almost growls in satisfaction as he watches Oikawa’s throat move with the swallow but just barely manages to keep himself from it.

“Anyways, I should probably head off, Iwaizumi-san,” Bokuto says, tugging on Iwaizumi’s attention. “I just wanted to tell you about the progress we’re making with the project.”

Iwaizumi hums and reaches to run his thumb over Oikawa’s lips, smiles almost smugly when Oikawa readily opens his mouth for him to show that he swallowed everything down.

“Thank you for calling,” Iwaizumi tells Bokuto in a voice that’s a tad bit breathless, moving his hand from Oikawa’s face. His mate almost immediately drops his head on Iwaizumi’s thigh and smiles up at him drowsily. “Please check in when more progress is made.”

Bokuto promises that he will and Iwaizumi hangs up the phone, lets out a loud sigh of relief and then a little laugh. He grins down at Oikawa, pets at his hair as his mate starts to purr in contentment.

“You good now?” Iwaizumi asks, teasing gently. “Going to let me work?”

Oikawa lets out a sleepy hum and nuzzles against him. A quiet yawn slips from him and Iwaizumi huffs fondly, runs his fingers through Oikawa’s hair.

“Are you really going to fall asleep under there?” Iwaizumi asks. “Just from that?”

Oikawa nods and Iwaizumi smiles, pets at his mate a little more before tucking himself back into his slacks.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you,” Iwaizumi tells him, buttoning his slacks up.

“Well now I’m sleepy,” Oikawa mumbles. “And _hungry_. Iwa-chan I want creme brulee. And gyoza. And lasagna.”

“Baby, you do realize we would have to go to three different places for all that, right?” Iwaizumi asks, some light exasperation in the question.

Oikawa huffs and hugs Iwaizumi leg, shoots him a petulant little stare.

“ _We_ don’t,” Oikawa grumbles. “ _I’m_ not moving. And _you’re_ not leaving me here alone. Order it in.”

“That’s still _three_ different places, Tooru,” Iwaizumi points out. Oikawa looks at him stubbornly and Iwaizumi groans. “Okay, fine, whatever. But if I’m ordering from that many different places, then I might as well treat everyone else. There’s no way I’m only ordering gyoza just so I can get yelled at by Kamasaki for not getting more.”

Oikawa nods his approval and smiles almost smugly, grinning sleepily up at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes but pets at his mate again, glances up to look out at his employees and nearly has a heart attack when he sees Sugawara watching him with an amused smirk on his face, head propped up by his fist and work temporarily ignored.

Well, shit.

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes and picks up the phone, dials Sugawara’s desk. Sugawara grins at him through the window and Iwaizumi watches as the man picks up his phone, leans back with a nearly satisfied look on his face.

“Yes, Iwaizumi-san?” Sugawara answers in an absolutely _saccharine_ tone.

“I’m treating the staff to lunch today,” Iwaizumi tells him, making his voice casual. “They can choose between the French bistro, Kamasaki’s, and the Italian place down the street. Will you gather up their orders for me?”

“Oh?” Sugawara asks with a little hum. “How _nice_ of you, Iwaizumi-san. I take it your mate has a craving? I was _sure_ you had just satisfied it.”

“Don’t act like I didn’t catch you and Sawamura in the parking garage last week,” Iwaizumi warns. Sugawara just snickers and grins at him through the window. “Just get the orders for me, okay?”

“Fine, fine,” Sugawara tells him, voice almost lazy. “Tell him I said hi, hmm?”

Iwaizumi huffs and hangs up the phone, scowls a little when Sugawara sticks his tongue out at him. He looks down at his mate and then softens, brushes his knuckles over Oikawa’s cheek and earns a happy sigh for the gesture.

“Sugawara says hi,” Iwaizumi tells him. “Pretty sure he knows you just sucked me off.”

Oikawa mumbles out a little “good” in response and snuggles up against Iwaizumi leg, yawns so very quietly. Iwaizumi chuckles and grins, rolls his eyes before turning his attention to his laptop.

His mate is ridiculous.

And Iwaizumi loves him so fucking much.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
